


in sickness and in health

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Sickfic, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Working really hard finally takes its toll on Ruki.





	in sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm not very happy with this. But I don't have any inspiration lately and since I managed to finish it, I thought I might as well post it :3  
> Enjoy (hopefully)~!

Uruha wasn't exactly surprised that he woke up first. It was a very rare occurrence as he loved sleeping and Ruki - sadly - barely did that. It was nice being woken up sweetly by his boyfriend - except for that one time Ruki threw water on him because he was sleeping like the dead and they would end up being late for band practice.  
  
However, Uruha was now glad that his lover was still sleeping. Not only because he could look at the small, peaceful man next to him all he wanted; but mostly because he was finally getting some rest. They had had so many meetings for the new album, along with recording, photoshoots and interviews. And as if that wasn't enough, Ruki had also been working nonstop on the new Nil Due Nil Un line. And as much as the guitarist loved seeing his boyfriend following his dreams and being so passionate, he was also really worried. He hadn't slept for four whole days and had eaten only after being reminded by Uruha.  
  
The guitarist let out a sigh at the thought of how much the man he loved was pushing himself. He did not want the vocalist to stop doing what he loved, but he couldn't help but fear that the younger man was going to work himself to an early grave.  
  
He softly ran his fingers through the other's short, naturally wavy hair. It was so comforting, just lying there next to his lover and petting his hair.  
  
Until he touched skin.  
  
Uruha pulled his hand away with a gasp. The other was burning up. He gently placed his hand on the vocalist's forehead; there was no doubt that Ruki was running a high fever.  
  
He gently shook the other man. "Ruki?" he called softly. "Baby, wake up please."  
  
The vocalist moved his head from side to side, clearly not wanting to wake up just yet. For once, Uruha was glad that his boyfriend was a light sleeper.  
  
Ruki slowly opened his eyes and looked at him weakly. "What is it, 'Ruha?" he asked, his voice barely above a faint whisper.  
  
Uruha stroked his cheek and couldn't help but smile as the other leaned contentedly into his touch despite the state he was in. "You're sick, Ru."  
  
Ruki let out a small groan. "I feel like shit," he admitted and shivered.  
  
The guitarist made a move to get out of bed but was stopped by a hand on his tshirt. He turned around and looked at the smaller man who had curled up to the side in a fetal position.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ruki asked like a lost little child.  
  
Uruha gave him a small smile. It was endearing, seeing his lover cling to him, so open and vulnerable. But he hated the fact that he looked so tired and physically weak.  
  
"I was just going to get you a blanket since you're cold," he explained. "And then I was going to make you some miso soup or at least some tea. And try to bring your temperature down with compresses."  
  
The smaller man nodded but didn't let go. "I won't be cold if you hold me," he said softly. There wasn't the usual teasing lilt to his voice. He was almost pleading and looked like he was afraid he might be rejected. Ruki was very insecure and probably not very happy about someone, even his boyfriend, bearing witness to his sick state; but did he really think that Uruha wouldn't hold him just because he was ill?  
  
Uruha lay on his side and enveloped the smaller man in a loving embrace. Ruki snuggled into him, still clutching the tshirt and with both hands now, his face buried in the other's bony chest. Uruha loved cuddling and spooning with his boyfriend; their bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle, and Ruki always radiated a gentle warmth.  
  
Now, of course, he was hot to the touch but Uruha didn't mind. Holding the younger man in his arms was one of his favourite things to do and a safe haven. He knew that they couldn't stay like this for the rest of the day - even though, in normal circumstances, that would have been a lovely idea - but he was content for now.  
  
"I'm selfish," Ruki mumbled.  
  
The guitarist stroked his light blond hair. "What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"I could make you sick too. But I just want to be held by you, to feel your body pressed against mine."  
  
Uruha smiled and planted a soft kiss on the top of the smaller man's head. Despite his antics,in spite of the fights they might have as all couples do, the vocalist could be too sweet for words. "I don't care if I end up sick, Ru. I love holding you and I love you."  
  
Ruki rubbed his cheek against the other's chest contentedly. "I love you too," he whispered.  
  
"Also," Uruha added, "I'm pretty sure you're like this because of exhaustion and pressure, so promise me you'll take it easy, baby."  
  
He was sure that the younger man had those mesmerizing lips of his formed into an irresistible pout; he would love to see it but that would make getting out of bed even harder.  
  
"Fine," Ruki finally huffed. "Now take care of me, you overprotective duck."


End file.
